The Isle: A Meeting
by Merlraven
Summary: Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas must find a way to cure a terrible illness that is spreading. Sam has already contracted it. Many battles ensue.rated for violence
1. Falling, yet Starting

The Isle: A Meeting  
  
Unbeknownst to others as secrets always happen, one is falling slowly towards the ground as if in sleep. Sleep does not greet this small one, but another more lasting thing will. It has already struck so many but few have paid attention to it. Maybe his fate will cause a change or maybe it will take more that...one small hobbit? ............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
All had worked out as it was seemed like it should have. But things were not clear. There was so much left here and there not yet conquered not yet contained. The Fellowship succeeded but the members seemed to now drift listlessly. There was a constant fear just over the horizon. Sam was slowly making his way down the well trodden paths on horseback. He was heading to the old home of his missed friend. Stopping he pulled his sleeve down making sure it covered his arm totally before issuing a single knock.  
  
The group was meeting as a remembrance to Frodo. All were to come, but things were no longer the same. Merry opened the door and immediately pulled Sam in before a word could be spoken. Bill was left outside to munch on the delectable grass. Once Sam's eyes got used to the pale light inside, he muttered about the absurdity of the picture in front of him. Gimli was currently trying to "duel" the elf. Sam's eyes widened at the mock fight that was playing out. Gimli expertly swung his axe straight at the elf's long legs. Knowing the elf's only chance to save himself from dismemberment, was to jump he planned to hit him with the back of his axe just as the elf leapt. Amazingly Legolas seemed to not want to go along with the dwarf's ideas. He quickly took a slight step back and grabbed his knives. With a single swing, he hit the dwarf with the blunt side on the hand.  
  
The dwarf slightly dropped his axe, giving Legolas an open shot. Legolas brought his boot right to the dwarf's middle sending him sliding backwards. With a slight spin of his remaining knife he launched it to hit just above the dwarf's helmet. Just as it hit the wood, Gimli sent his axe flying at Legolas. Legolas jumped away to miss certain pain, but forgot about his surroundings. He caught his foot on some impeding furniture and with a slight "Umph" he landed on his back. Gimli let out a loud laugh, as Legolas shook his head and muttered something in elvish. Aragorn chose this moment to walk in from the back of the abode. He smirked slightly and let the two deal with it as he made his way towards Sam. Aragorn knew the two would not totally kill each other at least. Sam noticed his approach, but said little. Aragorn questioned him, "So how are you doing Sam?" Their was a slight spark of pain that appeared in his odd pallor. "Fine Strider. Bill and I have been doing quite well. And thanks for letting me have Bill", Sam spoke. Stopping the hobbit from once again thanking him for Bill, Aragorn motioned him to come sit down. The others of the group slowly made their way to the chairs. Slowly tales of the current times unfolded.  
  
Within Aragorn's summary of current problems, he mentioned an odd tale of Rohan's people. There was a handful of people who were falling quite ill. Very little was known of the sickness. But a small number were able to live through it. And its spread was undeniable. Arwen and him had been discussing this earlier today, but now it seemed to carry an odd sense of importance. He felt glad that he decided to assist the people of Rohan in looking for a cure. Sam seemed to slightly shudder at all of this. Soon a nock was heard on the thick hobbit door. Legolas questioned Aragorn with a glance, he wondered about the meaning behind these horseback men. Aragorn opened the door to find a small number of Rohan soldiers with pikes and swords at the ready. Legolas was already behind Aragorn with an arrow pointing at their leader, before the first breath could be drawn. Gimli was quickly there too, as were the hobbits. Aragorn motioned for the lowering of weapons, and soon things were explained.  
  
The men were here because of a journey Aragorn planned on taking. It would be to the west. There tales had abounded of certain groups who had found a cure for this new illness. One of the men, Belethruv, would lead Aragorn to the initial staring point of these rumors. Legolas and Gimli listened to the finer points on the places the journey would go to, and decided to assist. Mainly, they just wished to go out and do something. The conversation soon diminished as the sun made its way down. Sam listened for quite some time, but slowly fell towards the ground unconscious. Legolas turned quickly, he had heard the hobbit softly moan on his way towards the cold floor. Aragorn noticed Legolas' dismay and henceforth knew the reason. Sam was barely breathing. He had lost a lot of the girth that he used to portray. His whole body seemed quite gaunt. Legolas amazingly caught Sam before the hobbit could do any further damage.  
  
Sam would not wake up. A thought consistently nagged Aragorn till he voiced his worry. He questioned the men on the extent of the illness' reach. His gut told him the answer before one could voice it. Sam had probably caught the disease, somehow even though he was secluded in the hobbit's homes. They still could not be sure he even had this illness. It could be almost anything. The problem with this assumption was the fact that other signs seemed to point to this direct postulation. They hoped they were wrong. With this new reason for the quest, the three set off with Belethruv. The other two hobbits were told to take Sam to Gondor. They would be able to make this trip with the help of Sam's horse Bill. 


	2. Pushing Outward, Finding the Reality

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. Belethruv and a couple were created by me, but not the others. Other: * will encircle things that are thought by characters. In the parantheses there will either be (el. ) or (t. ). (el. ) stands for the true form of elvish that I found on www.hobbitslive.com. (t. ) is the elvish on the Tel'Mithrim site at their elvish is somewhat different.  
  
The Isle: A Meeting  
  
Soon they had set out to the west. Belethruv, accompanied by two other fighters from Rohan, seemed to enjoy the trip though he seemed to less enjoy his companions. As they traveled the weather appeared to get less and less hospitable. At times Belethruv's men would set out to "scout" the area, at other times Legolas would.. Halfway through the third day they decided to stop because of the weather. You could no longer see more than a bit in front of you, because of the downpour. No fire could be made that night. The men of Rohan grouped to one side of a tree trunks. The Fellowship members were grouped up a little farther away. The wind picked up great speed making any movement difficult. Aragorn and Gimli prepared to rest as Legolas took the first watch. The rain was pouring down constantly. Their small shelter could not hold protect them from the rain but sadly enough the trees could not keep back all the rain. Hoping to be able to see more from a different vantage point, Legolas deftly climbed the nearest tree. Once high above the group, he scanned the floor below him and the limbs around him. Nothing seemed amiss, they seemed quite alone. The minutes passed by as the ground got soggier and soggier. A slight sense of something, started to bug Legolas. With a couple of swings he landed softly on the muddy ground. He felt that the intruder was coming from farther northwest. Quietly he pulled out his bow, and Aragorn was awakened. Gimli and the others were awakened a little after. Soon Legolas heard the soft footsteps of a man. How could this one man cause such a stirring? Legolas did not know but trusted that there was a reason. Quickly he checked his aim and his arrow. The man hailed them from his place afar, "Welcome travelers might I be some help.....Whew this walk sure takes a lot out of a poor soul." Stumbling he got closer. Legolas whispered, "Aragorn this is not right. Tira ten'rashwe. (el. Be careful)" Aragorn trusted his elven friend even though he was a bit confused. He halted the group with a single gesture, as the man approached.  
  
One of Belethruv's group perplexed at their stop said, "Don't worry. He helped us last night." "He helped you? What happened last night," Belethruv questioned. Noticing a slightly confrontational tone in his captain's mouth, he bit his tongue for a second. He finally started his tale, "Umm... me and Talane were scouting the area. We ran into him and asked him to assist us by finding information that would help us in our journey. He agreed." Belethruv narrowed his eyes at the two "scouts" in question. The stranger swiftly approached them, as he started to laugh in the falling rain. Legolas. Hidden, Legolas pulled out his bow. His horse, Rimalith, started to softly paw the ground. He sensed Legolas' unease. The rain continued to course through the muddy paths of the land, as it flowed from the sky. "Aragorn," Legolas once again called softly. The man a couple of feet away, when Aragorn halted him. Questioning the seeminly dazed man, Aragorn tried to work out a solution. The man did not want to give to much information but for some reason seemed to hesitate in leaving their group. "Be gone man. We wish no assistance from you, you could be a vile contaminated thing," Belethruv muttered. The man seemed to find this hysterical. As the water poured from the heavens, as he started to cackle. He seemed to have driven himself to tears. "So even those who are sick are not worthy of care, young Rohan warrior? You really should keep better watch of your men, if your so afraid of such a little thing," he yelled as if to torture their ears. It now made sense. Aragorn understood what had occurred. The man had offered help so that he could have consolation of others in his pain. He wanted company in his illness. The question now was over what action to take. He noticed Legolas was keeping a steady eye on the man, as was Gimli. Belethruv seemed quite irked though. He had pulled out his lance and sword and seemed ready to thrust it not only into the body of the stranger but also into his two scouts.  
  
Aragorn stopped him from both actions, but the man quietly disappeared within the commotion that ensued. Belethruv decided to trail the man for a few moment with the two scouts. Aragorn thought this was a bad idea, but Belethruv rode off before a word could be said. The rest of the group continued on. Quietly the horses trailed through the thick forest. Their footing seemed questionable at time but after the last stop no stop seemed preferable.  
  
Meanwhile, Belethruv had found the man. He rode through the rain that seemed to try to cover the man's cowering figure. The man now seemed so afraid. Belethruv glowered at the guy, as his scouts finally caught up. Belethruv asked his men to dismount, they thought it was to calm the stranger. These thoughts were wrong. Before a word could be said Belethruv launched his lance into the poor man. The man stood their gapping as he saw the lance in his stomach. Time seemed to stop as the man slowly fell to the ground. The scouts gasped as they questioned his actions. Subdued, Belethruv leaned down from his horse and pulled the lance out of the wound. Its point was covered in warm blood. He looked at the blood and seemed to shrug to himself. Without another word, he flung the bloodied lance at one of the scouts. It hit him squarely in the chest. No sound was heard from the fallen man. The remaining scout shuddered as he looked at his fallen friend. He swiftly brought out his own weapon which also was a lance. Slowly, Belethruv once more retrieved the lance. A battle seemed assured, and it truly was. They faced each other one smirking while the other tried to watch out for his own step on the muddy ground. The man, Talane, was still confused about why all of this had occurred, but he could not waste anytime to figure it out. Belethruv launched his lance straight at Talane, but Talane was ready for him. He sidestepped while bringing his own lance up. With a swift move, he caught front of Belethruv's lance with his own. A giant sound cracked through the air, Belethruv's weapon spun at the point it had been hit, as blood arced out from its spinning point. With that it was rammed into a nearby tree. Belethruv was now lance-less, but Talane knew he was not harmless. Talane was not quite sure what to do. Belethruv was his friend, or so he would have said. Belethruv seemed to try to draw himself under control. Talane pleaded, "Belethruv, what are you doing? We are your men. There was no reason to slay him, or the stranger." Belethruv seemed to sigh and nod his head in confirmation. For a moment, Talane hoped that Belethruv had come to his senses after a momentarily lapse of insanity. He was wrong. Belethruv walked up to him as if to "talk" and Talane was not thinking straight. His trust still lay in the approaching captain. A few feet away Belethruv unsheathed his sword. So death it would be, Talane was pondering. They met with a clash of sword on lance. The metal lance withstood the sword's force. Talane nimbly ducked to the side, and kicked Belethruv in the leg. Belethruv stumbled but as he fell he ingeniously swung his sword. It cut through layers of skin on Talane's left hand. Blood started to seep from the opened wound. Belethruv smirked at Talane who cradled his hand. Belethruv once again approached. Talane grabbed the lance he had dropped just in time to stop Belethruv's deadly blow. The two weapons met with such a blow that the birds around them started to call out in panic. As the birds took wing, they heard the foot steps of a horse. Each hoof-beat seemed to resound as each hoof was released from the mud. Belethruv pushed him back with a great amount of force. Talane fell towards the muddy ground just as the figure could barely be seen through the falling torrential rain. It was glowing?  
  
It was Legolas and his horse, Rimalith. The elf called to them from afar with slight confusion on his face. His feelings told him what had probably happened but he did not want to believe it. Slowly he rode to them. Rimalith seemed to be wary to approach them. Legolas lightly stroked the horse's grey mane and neck trying to calm her down. Belethruv called out "Legolas of Mirkwood, we are glad you have come here. Did Aragorn send you this way?" The elf seemed to start to say something but thought better of it so. He finally decided on a suitable answer, he said, "I was to call you back to our group, and offer any assistance that might be needed." Belethruv turned slowly to Talane who was seemed to be trying to draw a ragged breath. Legolas thought he knew what was going on but could not be sure of what part each person had in it. Lightly he held one of his elvish daggers by Rimalith's side. Rimalith pawed the ground snorting slightly as if begging Legolas to let them leave. He once again reassured her as he motioned for the other two to follow him back. As the elf left Talane ran to his mount. He did not wish to be left behind with the insane captain. Belethruv followed a little farther behind.  
  
Hours later they met up with Aragorn, Gimli, and the rest of Belethruv's men. Aragorn questioned what had happened with a glance. Belethruv explained that the stranger had attacked them. They had tried to stop the man, but one was killed by the stranger. Aragorn nodded slightly as if accepting the atrocious tale. The group rode on, with a sense of weight on all their shoulders. It seemed like there was going to be some new horror in their future, but they had not even faced the present one.  
  
They slowly made their way through the land. The rain had finally let up, but the farther northwest they went the less inhabitants they could find. There seemed to be even less creatures around. Belethruv and Talane never spoke of what had happened, and Legolas was not able to see all that had occurred because of his timing and the rain. The group continued to travel to the forests, plains and such. They made it pass Isen, Greyflood, and soon came to Bree. They wished to rest at the Prancing Pony for the night. Belethruv and his men rejoiced down stairs while, the rest were upstairs in their accommodations. Aragorn stated, "I do not trust Belethruv but he truly is the only one who knows the whereabouts of the cure." Gimli said, "Aye lad. Not even Talane or the others know." "I think Talane knows something", Legolas said over the yelling from downstairs. "What kind of thing," Aragorn questioned. Legolas just shook his head in confusion. He was not sure what the man knew, he just knew the man held a secret. The one they were talking about was just down the hall asleep on a bed. He was oblivious to the world. His hand was scared from Belethruv's sword, but had not become infected. The thing was...he had bigger problems. On his forearm a long wound had formed. Barely an eighth of an inch thick it wound traced from down his forearm. This wound pained him but not as much as the pain he got from knowing what it had resulted from.  
  
Belethruv, Talane, and the rest had grown up in Rohan. They loved their land and its people. Not long ago though problems had started appearing. True they had been warned earlier about this illness which was spreading straight east and then seemed to branch off east and west, but they had not thought it would really reach them. Soon the reports came pouring in. Those who lived outside of their initial settlement were the first to catch it. It seemed to have a small time in which it could be spread, barely two days. The villagers started to panic. The first signs was an abnormal coughing but soon it advanced to a wound that seemed to appear on the forearm, past that it became more gruesome. These thoughts had often brought poor Talane great dread. He knew he was sick...he knew Belethruv knew it too. Belethruv killed his friend when he had just suspected illness, but now he actually had it. The one thing Talane was happy about was how their scouting mission had occurred. They had returned just after the period of spreading had ended. None of the group would get it from him. Shuddering he continued to dream terrifying nightmares.  
  
The next day the continued on. Northwest their trail took them till they reached the start of the Ered Luin mountains. They would travel north along the mountains till they could reach a suitable pass. Near the giant bases of these mountains, there were no inhabitants. The land seemed to be a constant dark silence. The only noises came from their horses and a few mutterings of the group. A new storm had found them. The winds were cold and the visibility was low. Each of the men pulled their cloaks a bit closer to them as they passed through the surrounding area. Miles from their destination noises soon were heard. Loud paw-beats seemed to echo through the air. The earth trembled at times. The members of the old fellowship were reminded of the Balrog and cave troll, but it was not quite right. This was something new. With each person armed they continued on. "It comes," Legolas called from the front of the group. A took a number of seconds before anyone could see what was going on. If they were not quick it would be to late. 


	3. Fighting Now, Leaving a Lot

Merlraven: Welcome readers.  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. Belethruv and a couple are mine, but not the others. Other: * will encircle things that are thought by characters. In the parantheses there will either be (el. ) or (t. ). (el. ) stands for the true form of elvish that I found on www.hobbitslive.com. (t. ) is the elvish on the Tel'Mithrim site at their elvish is somewhat different.  
The Isle: A Meeting  
  
A giant beast was running towards them. It called out through the loud bursts of wind. Towering above them the creature called out to them with a sense of anger. It was an oliphant. Its rider was directing it towards their small group. Within moments the oliphant had a number of arrows in it, but still it stumbled along. It headed towards the center of Belethruv's men. Swinging its head back and forth it tried to impale various men on its tusks. Aragorn led his horse parallel to the charging oliphant. His arrows were more and more accurate. Legolas rode Rimalith to the other side of the oliphant. Together the two brought the oliphant down after an oddly excessive amount of arrows. The beast fell to the ground with a loud moan. A voice from atop the falling creature called out, as he threw himself towards Talane. The closest to Talane was Belethruv but Belethruv chose the moment to be distracted in his horse's weariness. Talane tiredly brought his lance up just in time, as the larger man knocked him off his steed. Falling to the ground Talane brought his fist up under the mans chin. The man winced and choked with the pain and the force of the hit. They hit the ground startling Talane's horse who off running. The two struggled for a moment before the man was stopped by an axe sticking out of his back. The man fell to the ground with the axe pointing out of his chest while the axe's hilt was in his back. Blood quickly dyed the area red from oliphant and man. The group remounted after the horse was found and they took off once more.  
  
There travel was not easy. The area seemed to not want them there. Torrential rain and wind forced them back every couple of steps. Not long after the first bout with an oliphant riding man, they soon met another. This one had "friends". A group of four oliphants and their riders approached them. This time they were not acting so crazed. They seemed to have a strategic plan. Within these moments the storm picked up as the oliphants approached. One of Belethruv's battle hardened men whimpered. They readied themselves for the approaching battle and soon it began.  
  
The oliphants ran towards them. They were in a tight knit group causing problems in picking a single one off at a time. As if this was not bad enough, Legolas said a fifth was approaching from behind. Aragorn aimed his horse towards one of the front oliphants as he continued to shoot at them arrow after arrow. Legolas did the same as Gimli seemed to be along for the ride. The oliphants soon reached the readied men, and the men were scattered. Aragorn tried to aim his horse between the front oliphants and the two side ones, but there was not enough room. He desperately tried to turn the horse in time, but there was no hope. As his horse made it to the front oliphant's head, Aragorn leaped. He grabbed onto the creature's great trunk, just as his poor horse tried to escape. It was trampled under the mighty feet of the oliphants. Aragorn started to climb up, but the oliphant had other ideas. It started to try to fling him off. He barely hung on is it flung its head left and right with even greater momentum in its trunk. Below and to the right, Legolas was having problems of his own. Rimalith was quite frightened and did not want to leave Legolas to the massive brutes. She would not let Legolas get close enough to go try to help Aragorn. Legolas continued to fire arrows but soon ran out. He now was left with his elven knives. With a slight murmur asking for forgiveness, Legolas forced his horse to ride straight towards the towering beasts. Once he was close enough he dismounted and for a moment stared at the creatures as they thundered towards him. He then jumped and grabbed on to one of their legs and shimmed his way up. From Legolas' vantage point the oliphant had to either slow down and try to get Legolas off, or keep up with the charge. He opted for causing a bloody massacre. Belethruv and his group continued to try to slay the massive oliphants, who seemed to peculiarly be drawn towards mainly one of the group members, Talane.  
  
Aragorn held tightly to the oliphant as the oliphant continued to try to get him off. Knowing he had to act or risk worse harm, Aragorn started climbing once more. *Falling would lead to a bloody, gruesome death. Though being impaled on a tusk would also do that,* Aragorn thought wryly. He continued up. Halfway up he began to slip down. The whole time he had to deal with the rain but now it was just ridiculous. The torrential rain was so hard that he seemed to slip more than climb. Many times he was almost flung off of the massive creature, who seemed to be totally capable of impale other people on its tusks as it tried to impale Aragorn. It had already been able to cause some damage. He had been thrown in to one of the bottom tusks, causing a bruising, and cut on his side. Blood now was dripping down his side, it slowly made its way down his leg and to the ground.  
  
Each time one of the group's horseback men got to close to an oliphant, it would deftly swing its head. This led to near hits and more. Gimli was now having to deal with this. He was currently on one of the dreaded horses trying not to be trampled to death. His hopes was on one of the great beasts tripping and getting just a little to close to his swinging axe. The horse had other ideas, it kept just out of the oliphants' swing range. As Gimli made his was over to the far left oliphant he was joined by three of Belethruv's men. They were tired, and their horses seemed to be losing their speed. The four of them tried to start luring the oliphant off away from the other oliphants. Astonishingly, it followed. The riders of the other three oliphants, called out to it. There was no answer, not suprising sense its master had been killed by an arrow. The four led the angry oliphant farther away, but it was still dangerous. They started to try to loop to the back of the massive beast to get it from behind but, it just spun and faced the now off kilter riders. With a swing of his head, it attacked. Gimli ducked on the horse, as the tusks just flew over his head and barely clipped the horse's ears. The horse panicked and ran faster. Another was not so fortunate. He had tried to dodge the coming tusk, but was caught in his chest. The tusk broke countless ribs as it slammed into his body. The cracking noises were added to with the panicked neighing of the horse under him. These were quickly quieted as the oliphant attacked again and impaled the poor horse. With the horse now stuck on its lower right tusk the oliphant flung his head back and forth trying to be released from the dead beast. The bleeding body of the dead animal flew off and hit another rider straight in his back, breaking his spinal cord. He was then trampled.  
  
Gimli continued just ahead of the beast with the remaining man of this venture. "There seems to be little hope but who cares as long as it goes down too", the dwarf muttered. The other man agreed and they charged the oliphant straight on. It seemed puzzled by this turn of events and slid to a stop. With this open invitation to slaying, the two launched themselves off their horses as they ran past it. Striking quickly they sliced through its tendons. More than a single chop was needed from even a dwarf axe. All the time the creature seemed to have wizened up and started to stomp on them. Trying to dodge they ran seeminly aimlessly around. Partially perplexed by the seemingly insanity of the men, it stopped for just a second to try to figure them out. With that moment the last tendon went, and it fell. The creature collapsed to the ground without a single working leg.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and many more were still in danger. Advance had been made up the trunk but it never seemed to last long. A few feet from the top Aragorn decided enough was enough and changed his grip. Still holding on to the oliphant, except for an arm, he plunged his sword into its trunk. The oliphant screamed, as the others trumpeted in anger. Legolas looked up from his perch on a front thigh. Smiling at the ingenuity of it, Legolas followed suite. He plunged one of his elven daggers into the thick kneecap of the running oliphant. It screamed in pain and started to stumble. Legolas had expected this turn of events so held on to the oliphant and to his engaged dagger. The oliphant was left behind by the two other running creatures. Seperated from the others, the rider tried to see what the problem was. He could not see Legolas who was positioned under the creature's bulk. With one smooth move Legolas pulled out the blood-laden dagger and thrust it in one last time. The creature screeched a loud trumpet as it stopped running and almost fell to its knees. Given the lack of movement, Legolas quickly climbed up the rest of the leg and was able to pull himself over onto its back. There the rider was waiting for him. The rider faced him standing on the oliphant's back. The two of them stood up them for a second, before the bloody battle would begin.  
  
Meanwhile Aragorn's oliphant tried to kill the hanging king. With every trumpet, blood spurted from around the sword wound. Aragorn pulled the weapon out of the maddened beast and sheathed it. The oliphant now decided it no longer carried to listen to its master and go chase after the riders of Rohan. It just wanted the annoying gnat on its face to die a gruesome death. It slid to a stop and reared to its back legs. The rider who had been trying to cling perilously on its back trying to regain control, slid off. He fell the great distance to the ground. Screaming all the way he land with a giant crack as many bones were broken. Aragorn held on as the beast fell down to its front legs. The force of its return to four legs almost flung Aragorn off. Instead, he started to climb once more hoping to make it up before the next buck.  
  
Gimli and the other were making their way back to the group. Belethruv's men were still trying to take down one of the oliphants that was still under its rider's command. They tried the trick Gimli's group had done, and the oliphant was soon kneeling on the ground. On top, the rider yelled at them and to his charge. The oliphant started to swing his tusks back and forth as he tried to get up again. The ground was scraped by the massive tusks as were others. One man was to close when all of this started. He caught one of the tusks in his shoulder. Once snagged he could not get off. He was flung around as the oliphant continued to try to get up. Talane made his way to the beast's side where Gimli joined him. They started hacking at the hurt creature, with axe and lance. The creature threw its head up in pain. The stuck man was pulled upwards where he slid down the large tusk. Skin and more ripping, he was finally killed as the wound reached his heart. The man was halfway down the tusk as a stream of blood seemed to glide down the entire half of the tusk. Soon Gimli and Talane had caused enough damage as the oliphant finally died. On the other side Belethruv had made his way of the creature's back and killed the armed rider.  
Meanwhile, Aragorn struggled from his perch on the oliphant the creature seemed to want to do anything to get him off. It decided now to try to roll on him. With a single strategic stumble, it fell lightly on its side and started to roll. Being on the oliphant's face, Aragorn was not squished; though it was quiet hard to hang on when he was upside down. The creature stopped for a moment with its legs kicking at the air and started shaking its head. Aragorn refused to release his hold on the oliphant. He started to slightly slide down but right now sliding down was bringing him closer and closer to the animal's brain. After a few moments the oliphant noticed the predicament and rolled back to its side and got up. It decided to try a new trick. It launch its self head first into the ground hoping to kill the king. Seeing the danger, Aragorn quickly swung himself to the other side of the trunk and braced himself. As the force of th ground hit, Aragorn was slightly thrown upward but quickly regained his hold. The oliphant was now quite dazed. That had hurt more than it had guessed it would, so it decided to go back to its earlier plan. It started to roll. This time Aragorn was ready.  
  
As it rolled he slightly released his hold and started to slide the rest of the way down the trunk. With a slight movement he was able to change position, so as to not knock himself out on the tusks. Headfirst he approached the creature's head. Once near he quickly unsheathed his sword and laid it just in front of him on his sliding path. Now holding only by his legs, he grasped the sword with both hands as his momentum plunged the sword into the oliphant's head . He had been able to get it at such an angle that the sword started a bit above the trunk's start and went through to its brain. The oliphant moved no more. It laid on its back unmoving. Aragorn grasped the sword which had now halted and was swung into a feet first position. He had been swung in a 180 degrees. With Aragorn suspended slightly from the sword, it was pulled from its position. In a flow of blood Aragorn fell the rest of the way to the hard ground. He readied himself and rolled on the impact. Many bruises would result from the fall, but not to much damage. On impact he groaned slightly. His side seemed to open up even more. Gimli reached him first. He seemed to question Aragorn's health, but now was not the time to ponder it. There was still one free oliphant. Aragorn glanced towards the oliphant and to his friend.  
  
Legolas was the last one in a deadly battle. The oliphant's back was quite slick from the falling rain. The man tried to keep his feet under him. Legolas faced the oliphant's rider. The two were armed and ready to fight. Legolas watched the rider advance on him. The oliphant under them started to stumble away from the approaching humans and dwarf. The whole body shook with each step, threatening to throw the two warriors off. The rider lunged at the elf with a lance. Legolas sidestepped. The rider quickly stepped back. Legolas seemed to spin his blades absentmindedly while looking for an opening. Actually, he had plans for his blades. Just as the man spun around swinging the long weapon in his direction, Legolas leaped. Twisting in the air he caught the lance's head in his hand. The man quickly pulled forward just as Legolas landed, pulling Legolas off his feet. On his knee Legolas suddenly brought his knives in front of him, keeping the man from a deadly attack. Silently Legolas brought himself to his feet. The battle needed to be finished quickly, before anyone else was killed.  
  
At that moment, the man roared out some oddity. Legolas readied himself for an attack, but instead the oliphant stopped abruptly. Even without any forewarning, the elf was able to quickly regain his footing. But that moment had cost him. The rider was well aware of this as he brandished a bow and quickly readied, and shot it. The next thing Legolas felt was pain and weightlessness. The bolt had caught him in the shoulder, and forced him backwards. Stumbling Legolas neared the edge of the oliphant's back.. With a slight glance at the drop off, Legolas seemed to fall to his knees and slide off the back. The rider returned his attention to leading the oliphant. With the oliphant now heading back at the men, the rider smiled. He could not wait to squish and impale all of them. Feeling not alone, he approached the oliphant's side and looked back hoping to see the elf dead on the ground. He wasn't. Legolas gripped his blade that was impeded in the now trumpeting oliphant's side. With a burst of speed, Legolas pulled himself up as the rider watched. Blood was now coursing from the wound on his shoulder. Knowing his friends were not to far away from the oliphant's path, Legolas tried once more to end the battle. With great skill, he flung a blade towards the living rider. With a quick swing of the lance, the rider blocked the slowed blade. Muttering under his breath, Legolas launched his other blade deftly at the man. It entered into the man's chest. The man looked down at the blade, that was quickly being covered with his own dark blood. Slowly the rider stepped backwards, now unaware of what was going on. Turning slowly he fell off the oliphant's back. The oliphant was now afraid. The others of its kind had been killed, and now so had its master. Deciding to act, it bucked. Legolas dropped to his knees, to try to compensate but it was to no avail. He was thrown from the back of the oliphant. Finding himself falling, he waited for the crunch of breaking bones as he watched his own blood slowly arc behind him. 


	4. Winning, Within?

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. Belethruv and a couple are mine, but not the others. Other: * will encircle things that are thought by characters. In the parantheses there will either be (el. ) or (t. ). (el. ) stands for the true form of elvish that I found on www.hobbitslive.com. (t. ) is the elvish on the Tel'Mithrim site at their elvish is somewhat different.  
  
Merlraven: I just wanted to thank Gilgalad gwen for reviewing. Hope you enjoy.  
  
The Isle: A Meeting  
  
Back to the west, Sam and the hobbits made there way to Gondor. Bill carried Sam through the forests and grasses softly as possible, hoping to allow the hobbit some sleep. Meanwhile, the other hobbits watched out for him as they quietly tried to discern the way. They hoped to get to Gondor soon, but some odd weather had held them up for quite some time. Resting that night, little peace was found by the quiet group. Weeks later they would make there way to Gondor, and Arwen would be called to them. She would want to help, and heal the poor hobbit, but something would urge her to not to.  
  
Aragorn had seen Legolas' blade fly from the oliphant and the other disappear with the fallen rider. He continued to make his was limping towards the now approaching oliphant. Gimli was barely able to keep up with the man. The rest of Belethruv's group followed. The oliphant seemed to stop in its tracks just as the rider had fallen off. Seeming to sense what would happen, Aragorn yelled out to the elf, "Legolas!" To Aragorn and the dwarf's horror it bucked. They now saw Legolas thrown from the back of the oliphant. Legolas seemed to fly through the air. They saw him slightly twist in the air, in order to be able to see the approaching ground and trees. For a moment he looked like he was flying. The wind blew back his locks as the rain pummeled against all of them. Finally, he fell into the trees. From there he was hidden from view.  
  
Legolas plummeted to the ground, as he tried to figure out a way to save himself from splattering across the muddy environment. Seeing the trees he had hope. With deft moves he tried to slow himself down by the branches. Sliding off each branch before feeling to much force, he continued down. Sometimes he was unsuccessful. He hit his ribs on a nearby branch then slammed his leg against another one. He shoulders were put there so much abuse, and his shirt was starting to become even redder with blood. As the stain grew, his vision dimmed. Calling out lightly for help, the elf was no longer aware of anything.  
  
The oliphant now started to try to kill the men once more. With jerking movements it approached the running band. The animal seemed quite wearied from the loss of blood. Belethruv's men approached it leaving Aragorn and Gimli freedom to search for Legolas. The oliphant was a quick kill since it had lost a lot of blood. Aragorn and Gimli pushed their way into the small stand of trees. They had seen these stands as they traveled, but never imagined how they outside looks betrayed the truth of their size inside. It seemed almost doubtful that they would find one elf amongst the tall trees. If he had just fallen off of the oliphant it would have been different, but with the oliphant's force he might end up anywhere in the bramble. They started searching for their companion. Crisscrossing the ground they searched. Aragorn started calling out his name, and Gimli joined in. A couple of times Aragorn checked the above leafage in hopes that they would see Legolas' entrance point. As time passed on they both became more anxious. Traveling for what seemed like a long time, they were "greeted" by a puddle of blood. Legolas was no where to be seen. Aragorn started calling out, "Legolas, Manke naa lle! (el. Legolas, where are you!)" Downright annoyed with his worry, Gimli started yelling, "Come out you moody, incessant elf, or I'll..I'll I don't know but it will be horrific!" After hearing the creaking of branches and such, Aragorn looked up. Many levels above them they saw a shape. Fearing the worse, Aragorn made his way up. Grabbing one branch after another, he pulled himself up. The pain in his side grew as he with each movement. Gimli was left muttering to himself about killing the elf if he got himself killed up there. Aragorn started to feel panic rising in his chest. As more was revealed he could tell the elf was not standing nor laying on a branching...he was hanging from one. But what was he hanging from? The leaves seemed to keep his vision from being clear. Aragorn approached the elf quicker and quicker. Out of breath he stopped on one of the larger perches. Blood was seeping from his side, but he did not even notice it. Seemingly in vain he looked up, but he actually could see more.  
  
There was Legolas. Blood was dripping from his motionless form as wind blew the trees around. The elf was so quite. Aragorn's breathe caught in his throat, the elf truly was hanging. 


	5. Returning, Continuing

Merlraven: Thank You for reading. And thank you Gilgalad Gwen and EnglishMystic for your reviews : )  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. Belethruv and a couple are mine, but not the others. Other: * will encircle things that are thought by characters. In the parantheses there will either be (el. ) or (t. ). (el. ) stands for the true form of elvish that I found on www.hobbitslive.com. (t. ) is the elvish on the Tel'Mithrim site at their elvish is somewhat different.  
  
The Isle: A Meeting  
  
Previously: There was Legolas. Blood was dripping from his motionless form as wind blew the trees around. The elf was so quite. Aragorn's breathe caught in his throat, he truly was hanging.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Upon closer look, it was not from his neck but from his wrist. Legolas seemed to have hit everything possible on his downward fall. He was bruised and his eyes were no longer open. Aragorn whispered, "They're closed." It meant that the elf was truly wounded. But how did he get stuck in that way? If the Legolas had fallen any farther, he might not have made it. Aragorn tried to make it farther up, but he could not. He stumbled slightly as the tried once again try. The limbs near him on the tree were not strong enough to carry his frame. But by leaping to another, he was not sure if he would fall to the ground or dislodge Legolas' hanging body. The continual rain had slowly soaked the branches Any odd mood might make Legolas slip out from between the fork that he was in. He decided to take a chance, he got ready to fling himself over when the branches once more creaked. The wind seemed to make Legolas start to slightly swing from his hanging place. With a small movement in the trees, Legolas slipped. Legolas fell towards Aragorn who caught him. Trying to balance himself and the elf, he stood for a second. Then they fell backwards. Aragorn refused to believe this could happen. With a death grip on his friend's good arm, they plummeted. Oddly they hit a branch that did not seem to have been in that place earlier. Aragorn yelped quietly as his side was pounded against the tough bark. He was now laying across the limb, as Legolas was hanging below him. Trying to regain his breath, he continued to hold the elf up by the wrist.  
  
They were a lot closer to the ground now. Maybe about twenty lengths up? He noticed the dwarf looking up at them. Gimli was unsure of what to do. He knew he could not climb up the trees. But from the looks of it Aragorn and the elf, were not going to come done on their own in any helpful way (a way that would not bring harm). Gimli shrugged slightly and decided whatever happened he would help. Aragorn knew they need to get down, but how. He imagined many scenarios that could ensue. Once more Aragorn pulled Legolas up. He began to make his way down the trees. Legolas still had not moved, and Aragorn's side was screaming in torture. Slipping slightly they fell to the next branch. This was repeated many times till finally they reached the muddy ground. There Aragorn started to bandage Legolas' shoulder. Soon he became aware of the strain that the elf's wrist had endured. It was red and inflamed from the pressure of its enclosure in the branches' fork. Wrapping it lightly, Aragorn, muttered to himself about how it took not an enemy to bring the elf down in the end. All it took was an inanimate tree. After some time there seemed to be mainly just bruises in store for the elf....and broken ribs, a wounded shoulder, and a massively bruised wrist. The elf still lay there unconscious. Gimli watched over the fallen elf as Aragorn bandaged his own wound. Yes, the wound had been made larger. Once finished, Aragorn lightly picked up the elf. With Gimli trailing behind, they made their way out of the forest. Partially there, Aragorn stumbled falling to his knees but he did not drop his friend. With the sudden stop, Legolas awoke. He sat up and looked at his friends. "Lad," Gimli questioned. After the smallest shake of his head, Legolas nodded. Then the bantering ensued. Gimli retorted, "So I see you tried your skill at flying Master Elf." Legolas answered, "Well it's a wonder you could see anything, considering I was up so high and you are down so low." Smiling Aragorn broke up the bickering, "I believe we must go now, if both of you are done." "I can assure you we are Aragorn, after all Master Elf here already tried to become one with the trees," Gimli said with a small snort. The group started on their way out. "At least I could reach a tree," Legolas said with mischievous thoughts running through his mind. They soon made their way out of the enclosing forest.  
  
With an open view, the carnage that had ensued could be seen. Great patches of muddy filth were reddened with pulls of hot blood that seemed to hiss as the cold rain connected with it. With a quick glance at the battlefield, Aragorn found the rest of the group....a couple of times. Different squished bodies parts across the battlefield. They slowly made their way around the battlefield, as Gimli inconspicuously watched out for his two wounded friends. He refused to let them see him, worry about them....at least not that annoying elf. Finally they made their way back to Belethruv's group. They did not seem to be in any better shape then Aragorn and Legolas. Calling Arod and Rimalith, Legolas soon mounted. Arod was mounted by the now complaining dwarf. Legolas trusted Arod to watch out for Gimli, but the dwarf still despised having to ride. Aragorn ended up on one of the dead men's horses. In the end about five out of the eight members were wounded. Belethruv's men seemed to barely be hanging in there. Talane and Belethruv had also made it out alive, though Talane now seemed to have temporarily lost the use of his arm and drifted in and out of consciousness. Legolas softly asked, "What were they?" Belethruv spat out, "Mapradagher." Aragorn questioned, "And how do you know this?" Belethruv slightly glared. "We found a rider who was not quite dead. Before killing him, we questioned him. Is that okay with you," Belethruv muttered yet his voice fell to just below a whisper for the last part.  
  
The group took off, once more they were hoping to be able to accomplish their quest. All the while Legolas mused over the people they had just fought. The name did not make sense, though it had something to do with radag (el. Beast). The word as the elvish he was accustomed to. Mulling this over he watched the weather slowly become even less hospitable. Unconsciously, he rubbed his sore wrist as they passed between the cliffs. Noticing what he was doing he, glanced up at Aragorn. The human seemed to be carrying on well. Meanwhile, *Next time they stopped, both would probably have to be taken car of*, the dwarf thought as he watched the two ahead of him.  
  
Once on the other side, they rested. Unlike the other nights, the groups of people seemed to be drawn into different groups. A lot of Belethruv's men including the now conscious Talane set themselves up farther away from Belethruv. They were still not quite in the old Fellowship's area. Legolas took the first watch as the others slept. The wind seemed to be lighter on this side of the Ered Luin, though there seemed to be something worst here. Whatever it was...there seemed to be little hope that it would leave them alone. Legolas questioned the reliability of their guide. But who did not question him, Belethruv was not the kind of guy one should trust. During the late night, Aragorn did not awaken for his watch so the elf took over that watch also. Gimli soon woke up. He was slightly startled to see the elf on watch, he had been convinced it was Aragorn's turn. He guessed he could be wrong. Gimli got up and made his way over to Legolas' side. The elf knew he was coming. They talked for some time. Before the next watch took over, Legolas had returned to his own place and fell asleep. The Master Dwarf watched over the company. Far past the dwarf's capable hearing, a lone cry was heard. Legolas sat up abruptly but the call did not repeat itself. Gimli started to wake the others, while Legolas started off with his bow.  
  
Upon awakening, Aragorn started muttering to himself about the insanity of the nonsensical elf. Believing Legolas quite able to take care of himself, the ranger started to ready for travel. Laughing slightly Aragorn knew Legolas would have numerous excuses for his leaving the group behind while chasing after some "spectral" beast. None that accounted for his current injured state, or the fact that it would be easier to kill something as a group. The elf soon returned with a bemused look on his face. With a look, Aragorn questioned the elf. Legolas seemed unsure of any answer that would be fitting. Belethruv's group was finally ready, so the continued on their journey. Belethruv led them north along the cliffs and rocks of Ered Luin. 


	6. Meeting, Unknowing the Truth

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. Belethruv and a couple were created by me, but not the others. Other: * will encircle things that are thought by characters. In the parantheses there will either be (el. ) or (t. ). (el. ) stands for the true form of elvish that I found on www.hobbitslive.com. (t. ) is the elvish on the Tel'Mithrim site at their elvish is somewhat different.  
  
The Isle: A Meeting  
  
There is very little you could say or do before it had started. Few ever knew what triggered it. One second Legolas and Aragorn were waiting for Gimli to catch up the next moment arrows were flying. As always Legolas and Aragorn, seemed to have expected it. Legolas seemed to start the return fire. But Aragorn swiftly stopped him. The arrows did not seem to be aimed at them. The "bowmen" seemed to be cloaked humans. Gimli was already racing toward the foray when suddenly the noise started. A roar was heard. Their eyes focused on the forest rocks to the west of them the rocks of Ered Luin. They could here the clawing of some unknown monster creeping up on them. Those who had been shooting suddenly stopped. The attacking men turned to the south towards the noise. Legolas listened intently. "Aragorn we must go," he spoke over wind that had picked up. The humans bolted to their motley group, with their arms in the air as if asking for a hold in the battle. With his bow taunt, Legolas looked toward Strider. The dwarf seemed slightly irked. He had been looking forward to a little blood bath. The elf and dwarf watched Aragorn expectantly. Aragorn laughed slightly and they allowed the "men" to come closer.  
  
The group of men actually turned out to be less men then not. Though there exact figures were hidden there seemed to be an air of youth about the group. "Not so brave now that they hear their foe.," Gimli muttered under his breath. "Maybe they are a part of your people," Legolas uttered with a smirk. Gimli scowled as the elf broke into a true smile. Gimli retorted, "I seem to see those who are quite tall enough to be of your kind, Master Elf." Legolas just shook his head as he returned to studying the oncoming racket. Aragorn was quite used to their friendly banter. Belethruv watched the group that was running towards them. He raised his long sword at the encroaching people. With a "gentle", swing he brought the hilt down on the nearest foe. Legolas' eyes grew slightly wider. Aragorn was slightly taken aback, but he quickly told Belethruv to stop his attack. Legolas continued to listen to the increasing volume of the encroaching monster. . Belethruv asked, "Why do we wait for them to attack? There is no reason to desist." Aragorn replied, "They have asked for safety, which we can give." "But they could attack us first, King," Belethruv retorted. "I know that, I can see this myself. Do you think I ignored the presence of arrows? They are barely grown. We shall give them a chance to explain," Aragorn responded.  
  
The rest of the troop finally reached them. There would be no time for explanations, for the monster was upon them. All raised their weapons as the crunching footsteps approached. With a rustle a large warg appeared from within the rocky surrounding. It bolted towards them. Gimli grumbled "All of this for a lone warg?" Within a moment the warg had fallen, by a single shot of the elf, Legolas. Aragorn turned towards the still frightened group with a slightly noticeable look of confusion on his face. "So all of you were frightened by the one warg...or was there a pack," Aragorn questioned. Legolas declared, "Dartho (el. wait) Aragorn." Aragorn spun around to find nothing else within the rocks. Gimli chided, "So even here the rocks get to you?" Ignoring the words of their traveling companion, Aragorn and Legolas continued to watch the rocky cliffs and mountains of Ered Luin. Nothing appeared within or without of the ghostly rocks. Legolas seemed to shudder for a second then looked down to the ground. Aragorn glanced quizzically at him, but let it pass.  
  
The troop slowly formed a loose square. Belethruv raised an eyebrow at the absurdity of the whole spectacle. Aragorn allowed the to right themselves and muster whatever courage they had left. Two figures approached Aragorn with their hoods still over their whole countenance. No features could be seen on any of them, since each wore a cloth across the lower part of their visage. Slowly they slightly bowed and glanced at each other. Before they could begin a few of the fallen troop started to moan. Belethruv sighed as he began to understand this was not going to be his day. One of those left in the assembly broke rank glanced at Aragorn and then ran over to some of the fallen. Legolas uttered "Anglenn-huin (el. They arrive)." With that footsteps are heard to the north and south. Once again Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli raised their weapons. Belethruv muttered under his breath, "Will you ever decide what you want to do, dear king?" Legolas glowered at the foolish edan (el. human). He had been the only one to hear Belethruv, but he did not plan to forget it. A voice growled, "Dortho-edans" in a rough form of elvish. Gimli smirked at Legolas' look of dismay. *Only the elf could be so hurt, by the terrible pronunciation of each word*, Gimli thought. Legolas muttered some outlandish concept before returning his thoughts to the matter at hand. Belethruv seemed to be ready to take out whoever would appear. The young ones' "leaders" quickly drew themselves in front of Aragorn and the rest. Two older figures appeared. They rode surefooted horses. Aragorn looked straight at them without any malice. The figures seemed slightly unnerved. The girl soon said, "Wait sirs. They are here because they assisted us. There is no problem with their appearance in this land."  
  
One of the two figures nodded slightly then absentmindedly checked the area for any other "enemies". The other seemed disgusted by his flighty friend. With a sigh of annoyance, he approached them. Aragorn explained, "What pray tell, are you doing here Edan, Naugrim, and ellon (el. human, dwarf, and elf)?" "We wish to find a poultice of sorts. Tales have been heard far as Gondor, of a mixture that can heal all of the disease that now spreads through all of our lands. It is said to have originated from far to the west." The figure seemed disgusted but before he could dismiss them so easily a child from earlier approached. Quietly she said, "They are some dearly wounded, and need to return...At least some can be saved." Finally his flighty friend took over and told the group (all of the group) to assemble ranks, and assist the wounded. They would be returning home. Aragorn agreed to assist them in caring for those hurt, and to travel with them. Belethruv seemed sickened by the idea of joining them. He just wanted to continue looking for the goal of their travels. They started west. Gimli "covered" the rear as the two riding figures seemed to herd the group on. It made Legolas uneasy. Time slowly passed. Days drew up across the horizon and soon set to the west. Slowy they continued and within a few passages of time, he could hear the waves. The crashing of the waves came one after another, betraying the water beyond. Legolas started to smile at the soothing sound, yet turned to Aragorn to mention it. Aragorn was helping some of the "fighters" who were actually only about 8 to 16 in years. They continued on slowly.  
  
By nightfall they reached the shore. Aragorn questioned the logicality of heading toward the shore when there was very little out in the ocean but the two islands, Himling and Tolfolas. The group seemed to know what it was doing, and Aragorn strangely felt his group's presence was needed. He really did not feel to calm about being with the others even though they were quite young, they had a nack for dodging. At least that's what they called it. That had been they excuse for the lack of mortality in some of those who had been hit by the supposed beast. Truthfully it actually made a little sense. They seemed like they had been trained to dodge before they ever knew how to fight. It was an odd way to learn how to fight, but it seemed to work partially. There was also a sense of a secret that they refused to divulge. 


	7. Chapter 7

Raven: I just want to say thank you to all who have reviewed. Thanks Gilgalad Gwen

Scanning the water he soon found the reason for their path. Out about two lengths was a moderate sized boat. It was crudely crafted but sailed quite well. A smaller boat was sent ashore, with a crew of two. All but the flighty friend boarded. The horses were given over to the flighty one who seemed to nod and head back east. Once all were on the small floating raft they headed to the larger boat. Within a number of minutes, they had mounted the ropes and were aboard. The small floatable then was tied once more behind it, in order to be dragged. Without wasting a moment they headed out to sea. The boat sailed for three days. They were past the commonly known land marks when they soon saw an outcrop of a shore. The shore held many majestic and twisted trees. Legolas smiled at the land filled with trees, glad to soon disembark from the now leaking "boat". Oddly enough the crew of the boat decided to just ram the boat into the shore. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli stood together discussing the events that had just occurred. Finally sensing the oncoming crash, Aragorn looked up from his conversation with the dwarf and immediately tried to ready himself. And in a couple of seconds they crashed. Unnaturally dexterous Legolas grabbed the dwarf with one arm. With the other, he grabbed Aragorn's should as the king flew forward. The rest (besides Legolas' surrounding people) were thrown across the surface of the boat till they skidded to a stop. Complaining they pulled themselves up. Without an explanation the captain shooed them off the boat. They headed toward the great trees.

Legolas was once more at peace. These trees had been through things he could currently only guess at. They were quite different from the trees back in Mirkwood. There seemed to be something not quit right about the area, it turned out that he was quite right. A length inside the jungle they ran into the remains of a warg. "He strayed onto our path", a cloaked child said. It would take them a part of the day to reach their destination. The whole time all kept an eye out for the elusive wargs. Soon they were without viewing distance of their destination. The jungle was still dense, but an outcrop of a mountain peaked through the leaves.

The wargs seemed to know this too. It started with a muffled cry. Everyone looked backward towards Gimli who just shrugged. Such a cry would not have come from the powerful dwarf. Within seconds they acknowledged the fact that they had "lost" one of their own. The elder of the cloaked figures rounded everyone up and told them to follow him towards the mountain. Without a look back he took off at a quick pace, expecting obedience. Gimli started to scan the trees as they took off at a run. Belethruv had joined him at the back, he hoped to be able to kill one of the terrible creatures. Aragorn and Legolas tried to watch the middle of the group. Within moments the battle begun. A warg pushed itself towards Belethruv's throat. Gimli slammed the axe into its thick body through the back bone to the ribs. The warg shreiked then fell to the ground without another noise. Belethruv gave him a withering look. For a second, Gimli almost wished he had not helped. Muttering Gimli stood on the body as he pulled to try to dislodge it. It just would not release his axe. Meanwhile, more wargs had launched themselves at the small group. Aragorn brandished his sword as one moved towards them. This single warg was joined by another, and another...and so on. With a single leap the warg jumped at Aragorn. Aragorn easily dodged this slow moving creature, spinning his sword, his hilt soon was soon pointing up. Within seconds, it was in the warg's neck. Blood flowed out of the wound, as it tried to call out to the others. The wounded warg was soon struck down by an elvish arrow. Aragorn effortlessly removed his blade from its neck as he heard the wargs call back and forth to each other. The kids had been trying to scare them off, but for the moment their "dodging" seem to be helping the most. With a glance backwards, Aragorn stepped back for a second then spun a quarter turn. Inside of these few minutes he had brandished his own bow. Soon he was felling warg after warg. Throughout the battle Legolas had slowly pushed further away from the group. He noticed this now, along with his diminished supply of arrows.

Legolas had already released arrow after arrow into the appendages and different points in the bodies of attacking wargs. Aragorn was fighting the wargs with his sword. The others of the group were trying to hold their own but seemed to be severely under trained. Oddly enough their supposed "leader" had left them to their own devices. With a number of deaths to the warg population, the group made a dash down the path. They soon found a number of footholds that could be used to scale the cliff they now faced. Allowing the younger fighters to climb first, Argorn and his group quickly drew themselves up. The climb seemed harder then usual. But then again, they had already had to fight off a number of wargs. Near a ledge they found the leader. He drew open a massive door and motioned them in.


End file.
